Mafuyu Sato
|partner = Ritsuka Uenoyama (Boyfriend) |previous partner(s) = Yuki Yoshida (Ex-boyfriend) |manga debut = Chapter 1, page 2 |anime debut = Episode 1 |japanese voice = Yano Shougo (anime) Saitou Souma (drama cd) |image gallery = yes |occupation = Student|eyes = Salmon|relatives = Mashiro (Mother)}} Note, this is the manga page for Mafuyu, for the anime page view Mafuyu Sato Anime. Mafuyu Sato (佐藤 真冬 Satō Mafuyu) attends the same school as Uenoyama. He also has an impressive singing voice. Ever since he asked Uenoyama to fix his guitar, he has become emotionally attached to Uenoyama. "It was a chance for me to fix the guitar, so I became attached to the summer." He joins his band with Haruki and Akihiko. Mafuyu owns a nine-month-old Pomeranian named Kedama. Appearance He has pink-tinged hair that is long enough to be over parts of his face, but his eyes are visible. For clothing, Mafuyu wears a cardigan over a buttoned, collared white shirt and dark trousers tucked into a pair of boots. Personality Mafuyu is quiet, introverted and reserved. He has a difficult time expressing himself and interacting with other people. On the other hand, Mafuyu can express his feelings and emotions through his songs. He is very diligent when it comes to his band. Mafuyu shows that he is very straightforward in his style of speech and tends to take certain things literally.Episode 1 Despite his naive and airhead appearance, he shows to be very sharp and observant about things that happen around him and also sensitive to other people‘s emotions. Sometimes Mafuyu can be sarcastic and quite aggressive. Story code. 1 Holding a guitar Mafuyu stares upwards, he has the same dream repeatedly. At school, Mafuyu lies sleeping at the top of a stairway, waking to make eye contact with Ritsuka and wonders who he was again. Moving over, Mafuyu motions for him to sit and immediately moves closer to him hearing him raise fixing his rusted guitar stings. Mafuyu asks if they can be fixed, specifically if Ritsuka can fix this, at this moment. He lowers his head in disappointment when Ritsuka hints right now is not feasible. When Ritsuka does help repair them, Mafuyu wordlessly claps, before wondering what he has not done yet. Mafuyu reacts to hearing Ritsuka test the guitar by playing it, then promptly grabs Ritsuka’s jacket and asks him to please teach him how to play like that. Mafuyu is remembered by Ritsuka as he recalls him asking if his guitar can be fixed. He has returned to his staircase and sits upright snoozing. Mafuyu has his hair ruffled by Ritsuka and he awakens and appears very pleased to see him as he says his name. Bowing his head and thanking Ritsuka for yesterday, Mafuyu offers payment for the strings, and to teach him the guitar. The offer rejected, Mafuyu has a backup by saying he can have some bread. Hearing that Ritsuka has not taught someone the guitar before, Mafuyu asks what is a band when it is suggested that he join one. Mafuyu’s continued silence in response to Ritsuka’s outrage that he is unaware of what a band results in Mafuyu being brought to meet Ritsuka’s band. code. 2 Present at the studio, Mafuyu is hiding behind Ritsuka as he explains to Akihiko why he was brought along. He trembles in surprise as Haruki arrives and tapped by Ritsuka, he bows to them both saying it is nice to meet them. Sharing his name, he says he is here to watch and learn. Appearing in awe at the prospect of the band playing Mafuyu seats himself on the floor watching wide-eyed as they discuss what to play. When asked by Ritsuka, he reminds him of his name and asks himself what he likes. Concerning what he would like to listen to there is but one answer: something cool. After listening and observing the performance Mafuyu is walked home by Ritsuka and asked if he is listening to him. No longer staring at the sky, Mafuyu asks him if he can come again. Receiving no as an answer he resorts to requesting he teach him the guitar, please. Mafuyu is then pulled out of the way of a car by Ritsuka and looks to him. He explains that he could not turn around when instructed to make sure to look behind before being advised again to join the light music club. His daydreaming when walking home is remembered by Ritsuka and Mafuyu sees him again when he heads to the studio. Handheld by Haruki when Mafuyu was found by him waiting outside and let in, he appears taken aback when Ritsuka is riled shouting at him. Haruki points out to him that Mafuyu has lengthened his guitar strings himself and testing it he asks Ritsuka if it is tuned. Confirming that he visited the light music club, Mafuyu shared that he saw many different things, it seemed fun only Ritsuka was cooler. With this, another request for him to teach him guitar is delivered. code. 3 Tutored by Ritsuka on where the sounds from on the guitar, Mafuyu simply says yes to the points about that, chords and learning a tune starting with the introduction then verse. He simply replies as he has been again when Ritsuka asks if Mafuyu is listening to him and strums to himself indifferent to Ritsuka's exasperation. He registers that Haruki has crouched down to his level and is unable to guess what he is talking about what he will need if he wants to play music seriously. Listening to him, Akihiko and Ritsuka announce that it is money from a part-time job, Mafuyu is daunted by the prospect. During a break at school Mafuyu peers into Ritsuka's classroom trying to find him. With him, on their stairway, he watches and learns from Ritsuka's guitar playing. Questioned on his guitar he says it is not from his father, he does not have one. He is further puzzled when asked if he has any music he likes and his blank stare is the answer. Though he does not know if he likes it or not, Mafuyu does have a song that keeps playing in his mind, neither knowing the title he begins a vocal rendition of it. Concluding the rendition and saying it is that kind of song, Mafuyu peers to Rituka's face as he has his head bowed. He expresses surprise at Ritsuka drawing close to his face and being invited not to attend and listen to band performances but join the band. code. 4 Remembering a certain morning of a certain winter Mafuyu thinks he is not lonely even though he can never meet someone again. He still has not found the words to say it yet but he will keep holding onto the thing he treasured. He is remembered by Ritsuka that he hesitatingly declined to join Ritsuka’s band. Having gone for a part-time job interview, Mafuyu bows his head in gratitude when told he is to start from next week. He expresses relief before heading outside where he finds Ritsuka waiting on a street corner. Calling his name he runs over, reminiscent of a Pomeranian. Confirming that he went for an interview Mafuyu stares as he is asked how it went and replies he can start from next week. Mafuyu is called by someone behind Ritsuka and his eyes widen in sheer dread. He clutches his jacket as the person draws closer but is resolutely speechless to questions on why he is here, or whether that it Yuki’s guitar he has. Mafuyu stares helplessly ahead and can only think it is always like this, he does not know how he should react. He cannot do things others can do well and Mafuyu finds himself running. Things like crying or laughing like everyone else, he can never do it. After running some distance he is eventually caught by Ritsuka and pulled round to face him. His hair is brushed aside and Mafuyu is asked if he is crying and he shakes his head no. Mafuyu does not answer who the guy earlier was, neither who Yuki is but only responds it has nothing to do with why he does not want to join the band. He explains that people often tell him he looks like he does not care about anything, even sometimes he thinks so himself. Being in a band one has to express themselves and Mafuyu has concluded he is not as good as others when it comes to doing that. Stunned at Ritsuka taking a hold of his clothes and shouting at him, Mafuyu hears evidence to the contrary of what he thinks since Mafuyu’s song shook Ritsuka to his core. Told that Rituks likes that song, Mafuyu is asked to sing it and he does. code. 5 During a class break, Mafuyu asks Shogo and his friend Ueki whether RItsuka is here. Hearing that he is about to get taken away by Kasai, Mafuyu does not take long to shout Ritsuka’s name to wake him and has his hair patted by him. He is discussed by Kasai’s friend as being in a relationship with a guy during middle school. He tells Ritsuka he has his part-time job in the weekend evenings as effect units are brought up. He also hears about effect amplifiers, the things that look like speakers in their studio. But finds it hard to understand the different types of devices. Listening to Ritsuka suspecting that he might not get it but also offered his effect pedal to give it a try, Mafuyu notes that Ritsuka laughed. Wanting to say something to Ritsuka but unable to say it Mafuyu can only look forlornly at Ritsuka as he remembers Kasai spending time with him. He is told if he does not want to say then he does not have to but Mafuyu does bring up that Ritsuka has also been doing something recently. Mafuyu's face is brightened complete with sparkly star eyes hearing that Ritsuka is composing a song for him. His awed reaction is elevated to Pomeranian heights as Mafuyu learns the song is based on the tune from his memory and he tells Ritsuka he is so cool. The days before the live event pass and Mafuyu transfers cables as part of his work, sings before Haruki, listens to music sharing headphones with Ritsuka and has fun playing basketball. With the band at an indoor barbeque, Mafuyu listens to Haruki's suggestion they play a song with lyrics before Akihiko and Ritsuka move to eat the meat. Mafuyu happily places some on Haruki's plate and after heads back with Ritsuka as they head home in different directions. code. 6 He is remembered laughing during basketball by Ritsuka. At work, he is tending to a drum kit when Tsubaki points out Hiiragi is here and says he knows him. Mafuyu appears shocked but is given leave to speak with him yet says nothing when Hiiragi states he has not come here to blame him. Retiring nearby to a train bridge Mafuyu does not have anything to drink as he waits for Hiragi to point out the last time they spoke was at the funeral. He answers him that Yuki’s mom told him to take the guitar, and both Mafuyu and Yuki’s parents pretty much acknowledged their relationship. He does not comment on whether he has seen Saeko, neither that she was really happy to hear Mafuyu had started playing music. Mafuyu lowers his head feeling like he is being blamed when Hiragi wonders if Mafuyu has decided to learn to move forward or because even now he feels imprisoned by it. He manages to force a smile, he does not know either before he leaves without another word. With the band having described Mafuyu’s voice as husky and beautiful, they decide Mafuyu should write the lyrics to his song. Mafuyu deems the idea impossible before his face is cradled by RItsuka and is encouraged to do it with his face cheeks squished by him as well. Asking what he should write he appears unsure of the situation occurring with Akihiko silencing Haurki from speaking further when he suggests writing about the love he has experienced so far. Mafuyu thinks that love is taboo for him now, but even in the end if he even covers it up, it is not like what is inside is going to disappear. The fog piled at the bottom of his heart has already started to turn poisonous. Alone with Haruki after he tells him he thinks Akihiko acted in that manner out of consideration for him. Mafuyu asks if Haruki has someone he loves, but not asking to put him on the spot, Mafuyu continues to speak what if one day that person suddenly disappeared from this world, what would he say. Mafuyu suggests whether he would be sad, lonely and miss them. He agrees with Haruki's answer that he would not know what to say, neither does Mafuyu. As he walks back Mafuyu wonders what lyrics he should write. Nice and warm napping on the stairway, Mafuyu realizes Ritsuka has joined him and though he has come to sleep Mafuyu asks if he can talk to him. Yet if he is already asleep then he does not need to reply. Without a reply, Mafuyu brings up the lyrics he has decided to give a try and there divulges that he had someone he was in love with in the past, but he guesses Ritsuka is already asleep. code. 7 After a practice performance, Mafuyu is standing close to Rituska. He is then confronted by him asked if he has been practicing properly, Mafuyu states he does want to do this when Ritsuka raises that. At school, Mafuyu looks out a window at Ritsuka speaking to Kasai outside. He is glomped by Shogo wrapping his arm around him who has arrived with Ryou, yet has the answer on why Ritsuka is so popular. Watching him wide-eyed it is because Ritsuka is kind to everyone. Reacting with alarm when Shogo announces he and Ryou are coming to his live performance. Mafuyu then calms somewhat when invited to play basketball whenever he wants but it sinks in that people will be coming and listening so he wonders what he wants to convey to them. With guitar practice, he is observed to be getting better before simply falling asleep against a speaker whilst being able to hold onto his guitar. With Ritsuka having seated himself beside Mafuyu, he slides over onto Ritsuka’s shoulder. Not reacting to him poking his arm, he has his hands examined by Ritsuka and has blisters on his hands from practice. Awakening to find his hand in Ritsuka’s he says his name before replying that he is awake. Indifferent to Ritsuka’s flustered reaction Mafuyu calmly says he is sorry he has still not been able to write any lyrics but says okay when told to do his best. Inquisitively listening to Akihiko's proposition with a week before the live Mafuyu looks to Ritsuka spluttering on his drink with the suggestion they stop practicing. Though told his guitar playing has reached a passing mark he appears apprehensive at Haruki stating that the lyrics not being done are a more dangerous problem. Wide-eyed Mafuyu hearing Akihiko saying he is unlikely to write the lyrics if he keeps practicing endlessly in the studio, Mafuyu is asked if he is fine riding a motorcycle as Akihiko offers to take him home. Outside he is presented with a motorcycle helmet and jacket to keep warm. Mafuyu hears the view that he might not be able to write the lyrics unless he has made peace with his past. Also whether he wants to convey it or just wants to run away from putting it into words. Awakening beside his phone and thinking of Akihiko's words he receives a message from Hiiragi. Complying with the message he sluggishly gets out of bed, checks outside the window to see him there and answers his phone call. On Chapter Covers *code. 1 holding his guitar in a colored (his guitar is the only colored instrument) background group shot of the band with Ritsuka, Haruki and Akihiko. *code. 3 exchanging a glance with Haruki as they both read part-time work magazines. *code. 6 as he holds his guitar Mafuyu contently smiles as he is embraced by Yuki (this cover was released in color). *code. 7 wearing an “I am here” T-shirt with his eyes closed. He holds his guitar as he listens to music through an earphone shared with Akihiko in a similar pose next to him with an “I was here” T-shirt. Etymology From Japanese 冬 (Fuyu, yu) meaning "winter" combined with 真 (ma) meaning "true, reality", which translates to Midwinter.https://www.behindthename.com/name/mafuyu/submitted Trivia * Mafuyu is the first character seen in the Given manga. * He's still growing. * He knows how to cook.Volume 3 (extra paper) References ca:Mafuyu Sato da:Mafuyu Sato es:Mafuyu Sato Category:Characters (Manga) Category:Main (Manga) Category:Guitarists Category:Vocalists